Noches
by MaestroJGC
Summary: ¿Que tan profundo puede dormir Marinette?


Noches

Alya miró con preocupación a su amiga que llegaba sonrojad y tomaba asiento.

-¿Estás bien? Es raro verte llegar temprano a la escuela.

Marinette la miró y asintió.

-Es que últimamente no duermo muy bien, siempre me levanto con mucho calor y los labios algo hinchados.

La morena la miró pensativa y le sonrió con malicia.

-¿Tienes sueños húmedos?

La chica lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué son sueños húmedos?

Alya abrió la boca incrédula por la pregunta.

-Hola chicas.

Nino y un sonriente Adrien llegaron al salón y tomaron asiento.

-Oigan ¿ustedes saben qué son sueños húmedos? Alya me lo acaba de preguntar y no se lo que es.

El rostro de Alya enrojecio y Nino la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué le quieres enseñar a la linda e inocente Marinette?

-C-cállate.

La morena tapó su rostro avergonzada mientras Adrien le sonreía a Marinette y le explicaba su duda.

-Los sueños húmedos son cuando te da calor, ya sabes, el clima a veces cambia por las noches y si transpiras mientras duermes éso es un sueño húmedo.

Los dos morenos miraron incrédulos al rubio que sonreía orgulloso mientras Marinette asentía como si fuese lógica la explicación.

-Es más, el otro día Chloe me dijo que tenía fiebre y sudo mucho así que su sueño fue húmedo también.

Adrien levantó su mano con alegría llamando la atención de Chloe y de todo el curso.

-¡Oye, Chloe! ¡¿Verdad qué tuviste sueños húmedos por al menos tres noches seguidas?!

Lo gritó a todo pulmón, Chloe enrojecio avergonzada y sus compañeros hacían lo posible para no estallar en carcajadas.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien con Adrien.

-Y-yo llevó teniendo sueños así desde hace un mes también.

Todos dejaron de reír y miraron a la dulce Marinette que sonreía algo apenada.

Alya se puso de pie molesta, agarró a los dos inocentes del salón de la oreja y los arrastró afuera.

-No puedo creer que les voy a explicar estás cosas a mis amigos.

Luego de un par de minutos regresaron con Alya agotada y ellos dos sonrojados.

Que bueno es que Alya éste ahí para darle explicaciones vergonzosas a ésos dos.  
.

.  
Ésa misma noche.

Marinette se preparaba para dormir.

Ése día fue agotador, casi se le olvida que mañana tenía una evaluación de matemáticas y estudió hasta muy tarde.

Y por si fuese poco, Tikki últimamente le sonríe con burla o se ríe de ella quien sabe por que.

Miró la hora en su celular.

-Las dos de la madrugada.

Dejó el celular en su cama como casi siempre hacia, aunque últimamente cuando despertaba lo encontraba en su mesa de luz, probablemente era su kwami que lo ponía ahí para que ella no lo rompa.

Sintió una corriente de viento y luego unos pasós.

-Hola princesa.

Oyó en un susurro la voz de... ¿Cat noir?

Se iba a levantar a sacarlo a golpes pero lo que dijo el héroe le llamó la atención.

-Ya se que estás dormida pero de igual modo te quería saludar.

El chico subió las escaleras que llevaban a la cama y ella fingió estar dormida.

-Otra vez con el celular en la cama, eres mal dormida, no deberías confiarte, lo podrías romper.

El rubio agarró el celular y lo dejó en una mesita.

-Hoy en la escuela cuando Alya nos dio ésa explicación te veías muy hermosa sonrojada, la verdad yo ya sabía todo éso de los sueños húmedos pero quise hacer una pequeña broma.

Acarició el rostro de la chica con delicadeza.

Marinette no tenía idea de lo que pasaba ó de que hablaba él.

-Me pregunto si me declaró a ti siendo Adrien y te rebeló que soy Cat noir me aceptaras.

El corazón de Marinette palpitaba como loco.

¡Cat noir y Adrien eran la misma persona! ¡¿Cómo era éso posible?!

-Ó mejor preguntar ¿qué me harías si te llegas a enterar que desde hace un mes vengo a tu casa y te besó por horas mientras duermes? Seguro llamas a la policia.

La mente de la chica estaba en shock.

Ahora sabía por que era que tenía tanto calor y sus labios hinchados cuando despertaba.

"¡Este gato pervertido me las va a pagar y no me importa que sea Adrien!"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir algo cálido sobre sus labios.

¡Él la estaba besando con delicadeza! No lo podía creer.

El chico la levantó con sus manos y se puso a besarla salvajemente, mordia sus labios, acariciaba su lengua y le revolvia el cabello con desesperación.

¡¿Qué tan pesado era su sueño que nunca se despertó con éso?!

Sus labios se separaron y ambos suspiraban agitados mientras ella seguía fingiendo dormir.

-No te preocupes princesa, está fue la ultima vez. Adiós.

El héroe se dio medía vuelta para irse y al intentar caminar algo lo jalo de la cola cinturón que tenía el traje.

Se dio medía vuelta para liberarse pero abrió sus ojos con espanto al ver que era Marinette.

-S-si te vas, será mejor que vuelvas pero más temprano y no cuando estoy dormida.

El rostro del chico enrojecio al mismo nivel que el de ella.

-¿Volverás? Si dices que no, no te dejaré ir.

Marinette se sentó en la cama y encendido la luz sin soltarlo.

Cat noir saltó sobre ella y la acostó.

No se podía resistir y la comenzó a besar con la ventaja de que ella estaba despierta y le correspondía.

Aún se sentía mal por todas las noches que hizo éso sin que ella lo supiera así que se apartó y ella lo miró confundida.

-Me disculpo por todas las noches que hice esto sin tu permiso.

Marinette sonrió y le dio un pequeño besó.

-Si en verdad lo lamentas entonces ahora lo harás conmigo consiente gatito.

El chico sonrió.

-Te amó princesa.

-Y yo a ti. Ahora vete que es muy tarde y tenemos clases, luego de clases continuamos.

El felino obedeció y se fue mientras Marinette se quedaba acostada aún sin creer que pasó.

-¿Tikki?

No recibió respuesta alguna.

-Se que estás despierta y me oyes, así como también se que ya sabías de las vistas nocturnas de Cat, así que como castigo sólo te daré de comer queso por un mes.

La kwami maldijo desde su escondite mientras que Marinette cerraba sus ojos y se dormía como nunca antes.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

No creó que exista alguien con el sueño tan pesado como el de Marinette.

Gracias por su tiempo y por si les gustaría leer una historia con las parejas de Adrien y Marinette, Nino y Alya, Chloe y Nathaniel y Kim y Alix, les invitó a leer mi otra historia "el que se sonroja, pierde" para que se entretengan y dejen algun review si les gusta.

Volveré...  



End file.
